escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sookie Stackhouse
'Sookie Stackhouse ' es la protagonista en The Southern Vampire Mysteries, una serie de nueve libros escrita por la autora Charlaine Harris. La saga comenzó a publicarse en el año 2001 y está previsto que el décimo libro se publique en EE.UU. en mayo del 2010. En esta serie de novelas, Sookie narra su vida en primera persona. Es una camarera telépata en el ficticio pueblo de Bon Temps, situado en Luisiana, Estados Unidos. El primer libro Dead Until Dark, Muertos hasta el anochecer ganó el premio Anthony como Mejor Novela de misterio en el 2001. La serie True Blood de HBO está basada en la saga de Sookie Stackhouse. En la serie el personaje protagonista lo interpreta la actriz ganadora del Oscar Anna Paquin. Vida familiar thumb|200px|Anna Paquin interpreta a Sookie Stackhouse en la serie televisiva de True Blood Sookie manifiesta su telepatía desde pequeña. Al principio sus padres pensaron que era una enferma mental y la llevaron a una psicóloga, que la sometió a "una exploración cerebral cada mes". Sin embargo, Sookie menciona un incidente en el que su padre le pide que lea los pensamientos de un posible cliente en una junta de trabajo para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Sookie le dice a su padre que aquel hombre pretendía estafarle y él decide tener en cuenta su consejo, indicando así de forma tácita que creía en la habilidad telepática de su hija. Los padres de Sookie fallecieron en una inundación cuando ella tenía siete años de edad. Sookie y su hermano mayor, Jason Stackhouse, se quedaron a cargo de su abuela. El tío-abuelo de Sookie abusó sexualmente de ella y de su tía Linda cuando eran niñas, pero su abuela Adele le prohibe tener contacto con Sookie, y así la salva de seguir siendo víctima de su tío-abuelo. Recientemente, se ha descubierto que también abusaba de Hadley, prima de Sookie. Sookie vive con su abuela desde que sus padres murieron y ambas mantienen una relación muy estrecha, hasta que Adele cae víctima de un asesino en serie, lo que hunde a Sookie en una depresión profunda. Más tarde su tio-abuelo también es asesinado, pero muere a manos de Bill, un vampiro con el que Sookie mantiene una relación amorosa. Con la muerte de Hadley, Sookie y Jason son los únicos miembros de la familia Stackhouse. Tiempo después ella se entera de que su prima Hadley fue asesinada después de que la Reina de Lousiana, Sophie-Anne LeClerq, la convirtiera en vampiro; ambas mantenían una relación sentimental. Últimamente se ha sabido que la familia de Sookie tiene sangre de hada. Quizás esto sea parte de lo que la hace atractiva para las criaturas sobrenaturales, y particularmente los vampiros, quines se sienten atraídos irremediblemente por las hadas. En la novela, From Dead To The Worse (octava de la serie), Sookie conoce a su bisabuelo, Niall Brigant, un poderoso príncipe hada y abuelo de sus amigos, los gemelos Claudine y Claude. También ha sido revelado que Hadley tuvo un hijo, Hunter, un niño pequeño que también posee habilidades telepáticas. Los orígenes de la telepatía todavía no son claros, aunque su bisabuelo ha indicado que no es un rasgo de las hadas. Telepatía Las habilidades telepáticas de Sookie se manifestaron desde que era bastante joven. En Bon Temps, su ciudad natal, varias personas creen que Sookie es mentalmente inestable, mientras que otros niegan el hecho de que sea capaz de leer la mente. Sookie dice que los pensamientos de las personas no están formados en oraciones completas, sino en palabras mínimas e imágenes. Incluso describe a ciertas personas como “locutores”, refiriéndose a que sus mentes se leen con mayor facilidad. Según Sookie, el contacto físico y visual hace que los pensamientos de un individuo sean más fáciles de leer. La mente humana es la más fácil de leer, aunque siempre depende de cada persona. Las criaturas sobrenaturales son mucho más difíciles de leer. Usualmente Sookie sólo percibe impresiones y emociones, a menos que el individuo esté intencionalmente transmitiendo algún pensamiento. Sookie no puede leer a los vampiros (en parte es por esto por lo que sale con el vampiro Bill Compton) aunque tiene atisbos ocasionales de su mente. Sookie mantiene dichas impresiones en secreto; sin embargo, está convencida de que los vampiros la matarán si se enteran de que puede entrever algo de sus mentes. Por cierto, de las cuatro veces que ha captado pensamientos de la mente de un vampiro, dos han sido de Eric Northman, el sheriff del Área 5 de Lousiana y jefe de Bill. Situación del personaje Sookie vive en la casa que le dejó en herencia su abuela. Aunque los accidentes y el fuego dejan esa casa con la frecuente necesidad de reparación, ella se siente orgullosa de su hogar. Actualmente tiene una compañera de casa, Amelia Broadway, una bruja quien tiene como mentora a Octavia Fant. Sookie trabaja como camarera en un bar local, Merlotte’s, propiedad de Sam Merlotte. De vez en cuando Sookie utiliza su habilidad telepática para el grupo de vampiros liderado por Eric Northman. Recientemente, ha trabajado con vampiros de una jerarquía muy alta, incluyendo reyes y reinas de varios estados norteamericanos. A pesar de su arduo trabajo, no tiene mucho dinero y a menudo se siente estresada por la necesidad, aunque su orgullo no le permite aceptar regalos de sus amigos que marchan mejor. En sus momentos libres Sookie lee, se broncea, ve la televisión y de vez en cuando asiste a partidos locales de fútbol americano. A pesar de que por culpa de la telepatía se siente incapaz de estudiar una carrera universitaria, parece ser una chica inteligente e ingeniosa; también se considera una excelente bailarina y le encanta aumentar su vocabulario con la palabra del día en su calendario. ---- relaciones sentimentales sookie vive trepidantes aventuras junto a su primer amor Bill Compton por el cual está locamente enamorada. Pero tras el engaño de Bill con otra mujer, sookie lo dejó. otra relación fue con Eric Northman el jefe de Bill y sheriff del area 5 con el que vivió un intenso romance pero que solo duró unas escasas semanas. también estuvó con el atractivo y sexy Alcide Herveaux Phillips un hombre lobo pero no pasó de una atracción física no han estado en situación de pareja hasta el momento (esperemos que lo estén). por último Quinn un cambiante tigre que son muy amigos aunque no pareja la cosa se queda ahí con su jefe Sam Merlotte también tuvo una desventurado romance el problema esque ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él a diferencia de Sam. En cuanto al verdadero amor de Sookie siempre será Bill aunque ambos saben que no son compatibles Bibliografía Apariciones de Sookie Stackhouse en la serie The Southern Vampire Mysteries: # '' Dead Until Dark '' (2001, ISBN 0-441-00853-4) # Living Dead in Dallas (March 2002, ISBN 0-441-00923-9) # Club Dead (May 2003, ISBN 0-441-01051-2) # Dead to the World (May 2004, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01167-5, 2005, paperback ISBN 0-441-01218-3) #* "Fairy Dust" from Powers of Detection (October 2004, ISBN 0-441-01197-7) #* "One Word Answer" from Bite (2005, ) #* "Dracula Night" from Many Bloody Returns (September 2007, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01522-0) # Dead as a Doornail (May 2005, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01279-5, April 2006, audio book ISBN 1-4193-3730-0, paperback ISBN 0-441-01333-3) # Definitely Dead (May 2006, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01400-3, audio book ) # All Together Dead (May 2007, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01494-1) #* "Lucky" from Unusual Suspects (December 2008, paperback, ISBN 0-441-01637-5) # From Dead to Worse (May 2008, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01589-4) #* "Gift Wrap" from Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (October 2008, hardcover ISBN 0-441-01633-2) # Dead And Gone (May 2009, hardcover, ISBN: 0-441-01715-0 / 978-0-441-01715-7) Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Estadounidenses ficticios Categoría:True Blood en:Sookie Stackhouse